Affairs of a Hokage
by Mayet
Summary: Sequel to The Unwanted Position, don't need to read it first though. Kakashi, now Hokage, and Sakura, his lover, have to deal with accusations from different side. How will that affect their relationship? Sequel Truths and Dares up and rated M Don't own!


**_Affairs of a Hokage_**

**Sequel to „The Unwanted Position"**

**KakaSaku**

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"It's her and no one else!"

"But Hokage-sama, that is completely inappropriate."

"Do I look like I care?!?"

The Elders had tried to reason with him, they really did. Ever since he became Hokage, they broached the subject at least once a day- always with the same conclusion: They would try again tomorrow! But it was futile. The Rokudaime Hokage wasn't about to budge about this, he wouldn't move an inch from his position. The Elders knew this, had known it since they began this stupid little game, yet for the sake of their morality they refused to give up. They seemed to hope, that maybe, just maybe, their silver-haired leader would be struck by reason suddenly and accommodate them.

Useless to say, Kakashi wasn't having any of it!

He had defended his position in this matter, since they had first made it public knowledge, that they were being in a relationship- a admittedly taboo relationship. But they didn't care about such minor details. Never had, never will! And, even though most of the Konoha population still looked at them strangely, whenever they went out or gave rather blatant displays of affection on the streets, they seemed to have accepted the facts, because they understood, they couldn't change them.

And they knew it was their buisness anyway!

The Elders, however, begged to differ.

They would've refused him as Hokage had it been within their power to do so, but they had already agreed to Tsunade's request of him becoming her successor. And once agreed, nominating the next in line, was matter only of the current Hokage and no one's elses. Tsunade had been wise enough to trick them, before they got to know about the scandalous affair.

Since they couldn't get him out of the way- unless they wanted to kill him and braver ones had failed trying something like that with the Copy Nin- they at least wanted to restore the position's lost honor by separating their boss and his lover. Once they cornered her, while she was working in the hospital and bluntly ordered her to stay away from him. Kakashi, who had just been on his way to visit his young love, was about to snap their necks. It was proofed to be unnecessary as the Head Medic had given them one of her famous and most feared fist-shaking rants. The silver-haired male hadn't been sure, if he should go help her or save the Elders from the Mini-Tsunade's wrath.

In the end, he decided to just lean against the wall around the corner, laughing so hard, he couldn't breath.

But the Elders didn't stop at that. As reasoning with and/or ordering them around didn't work, they had even begun to put council-loyal guards infront of the doors to the Hokage's chambers, that wouldn't let the young woman pass, when she came to visit him. At some point, Kakashi had been heavily contemplating to send them into some other dimension, but refrained from it as they were just doing their jobs.

Furthermore, this habit soon found an end as well, because apparently one night Yamato, Sai, Naruto, their closest friends and the whole ANBU staff had a nice long 'talk' with these guardians…

Kakashi smiled in rememberance. Then he turned back to the two Elders, that had been talking to him.

"My decision stands. If that will be all, you may go." He dead-panned, looking down at the pile of important papers that needed to be signed again. When he didn't immediately hear the door click shut- closed from the outside obviously- he grew rather annoyed. Where they never gonna learn?

"Look, Hokage-sama." Apparently, not. "We don't want to interfere with your private life-"

"Then don't." The Rokudaime told them bluntly.

"-but, this is completely in-"

"-appropriate? Yeah, you keep saying that. And if I remember our past conversations about this passable matter well, _**I**_ keep saying, that I don't care."

"But, Hokage-sama, from someone in your position it is expected-"

Again, the masked man didn't let the Elder finish.

"I never asked for it. I didn't want this position in the first place! But now I have it and I think, we all agree, that I've done my job quite throroughly until now, right?" He didn't wait for their answers as he continued. "So, who cares what I'm doing in my free time or who I'm seeing? It's none of your concern anyway! As long as it doesn't affect my work, I don't see, why I should keep having this discussion with you. We've been over it again and again and I won't give in- just accept defeat, since you can't win."

"Hokage-sama-" They pleaded in unision.

"Now, I have a lot of work to do, gentlemen. Have a nice day."

And he waved at the two ANBU guards, that he had ordered into his office, as soon as he saw the Elders. The two elites smirked- Kakashi knew- while escorting the council members out of the room with gentle, but decisive grips on their arms.

Kakashi sighed.

He turned his seat around to look outside for a moment. Autumn had come over the Land of Fire and the vast forests of his beloved home had clad themselves in the brightest, most fiery shades of red.

The very same red as the battle fields…

It was getting colder, too. One could see it by the choice of clothing both shinobi and civilians wore. Long-sleeved shirts and wind-resistant flak-jackets or coats could be seen everywhere. For a moment, the Rokudaime wondered, how Jiraya and Tsunade were holding up, but soon dismissed any worries he might have had in the back of his mind. Those two were tough, they would get through everything.

A second later, the door was hastily opened.

"Hokage-sama, these are the urgent missions, that need to be assigned right away to your jounin elites." The anxious voice of Shizune told him, before she had even stepped halfway into the room. The brown-haired woman had decided to stay in Konoha, as she didn't want to be a hinderance to the two Sannin's private… uh issues. Plus, she was growing a little every day now and she wanted the child to be born, where it's father lived. She was due in a few month only, but a long travel was out of question for her.

"Shizune, how are you holding up?… No, wait, don't answer that, I know you're fine. I should probably rather ask: How is Genma holding up?"

The soon-to-be mother giggled slightly.

"He get's nervous attacks, whenever I have to pause in mid-step, thinking I'm having a premature birth or something. And when the baby kicks, while he has his hand on top of my belly… You should see him, Kakashi, I swear he looks like a boy, that has been given his favorite sweet."

The silver-haired man chuckled. That didn't sound like his womanizing friend at all, but then again, that was probably how becoming father influences everyone. He would most likely be the same, should he and Sakura ever…

He would think of _that_ and her later. It was so much easier to fantasize, when she was right there living it with him, anyway!

He sighed. He couldn't think of that now. In this office, he was Hokage first and man second- and the Hokage had a war to win. Which led him to the mission assgnments. He quickly read the scrolls over, before asking one of the ANBU guards at his door to deliver the scrolls- he really wouldn't let Shizune run errands in her state. If he couldn't get her to lay down at home, he would at least make sure, she wouldn't overdo it. Holding up the only remaining mission scroll, he gave one last instruction to the ANBU:

"I'll regret I ever said this, but get Gai's team here as soon as possible…"

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura was making her way home from a very hard day of work at the Konoha Hospital. When Tsunade left, she had effectively made her the best medic,the Hidden Leaf had to offer and thereby Head of the Konoha Medical Facility, which meant extra work for the pink-haired kunoichi. And with the Elders or their loyal servants watching her every move, waiting for the first, little error to shoot her down, so to say, it was two times harder.

Even now, that she was finished with her duties and going home to get a little bit of sleep, before meeting her lover (Kakashi and her agreed to have separated living quarters for the time being- people needed to adjust), she could sense the chakra of the Elder's hounds and it annoyed her to no end. Couldn't they just let them live in peace? "Was that really to much to ask for? Kakashi had done so much for the village, he saved them all so many times, yet they continued to undermine his authority and kept pestering him. He said, he didn't care and she knew, he wasn't lying, but she could see, how much it strained him to stay calm and how it angered him that the council rummaged in his- **their** private life.

She was furious, too.

She couldn't do anything, though. Only the Hokage stands above the Elders. She couldn't help him fight, no matter her having one of the most important positions in their ranks. All she could do, was help him relax afterwards, by just hugging him, a little bit of cuddling, caresses and soothing words or passionate declarations whispered in the dark. It was almost never about frustration between them, though. Sure, sometimes they just needed to release some pent-up energy, but most of the times they lay together- naked or otherwise- they just seeked to feel loved. It wasn't any abusive kind of relationship or pure lust or anything.

Why wouldn't the Elders just let them be?

Growling in the back of her throat, she opened the door to her parents' house. She didn't even remember getting there. Swinging the door open and stepping inside, she threw her key onto the table near the entrance and peeled her coat off, before shrugging out of her medic uniform (I know what you think, but she wears her normal gear under it, she is not naked! Yet…) too. Stretching her muscels, she walks into the kitchen to grab something to eat, before going to sleep… only to bump into someone already waiting for her return.

"Ouch." Sakura complained, when she landed butt first on the floor. Looking up, she took in the scowling features of her father.

"_**Great!" Inner Sakura huffed sarcastically. "He was the last thing we needed right now."**_

Sakura nodded slightly. She was about to say something, but Haruno Otaku beat his daughter to it:

"So, are you gonna sit there the whole day?"

Anger rised within her. Who did he think he is?!? First, he leaves her and her late mother and doesn't show up for five years and when he finally does show his face again- so ready to be punched- he dares to talk to her like he could still order her around. Sakura would've audibly growled, wouldn't she have been so shocked in her anger. Instead she stood up, so she was on eye-level with him. Her father wasn't a very tall man and she had grown quite a lot, since she had been eleven!

"What do you want?"She grumbled. She wanted this over and him out as soon as humanly possible. She was sure, she knew, what he came here for, though.

"Straight to the point, I see. You learned something from me, at least!" He prided himself.

"No, I learned that from my sensei." She smiled appreciativly as his face fell and his expression turned into a scowl again.

"From what I've heard, you learned some other things from him, as well. Like, whoring yours-"

Slap!!!

"_**Cha!" Inner Sakura shouted.**_

Emerald eyes blazing with fury, she looked in disgust at the man, she had once so naivly called 'father'. His face was filled with incredulity at what she just did. She had always had a quick temper, but this was to much:

"How dare you raise your hand against your own father?" he hissed at her, but Sakura didn't waver. She was long past the point of being frightened by him. Once he had been like a giant to her. She hadn't been able to do anything about how he treated her mother and she had always regreted it. She had been so weak, but that was over now! She wouldn't budge or cower before him. She was a kunoichi of the Leaf and one of the best, at that.

"How did you dare to raise it against your own wife?!" she csnapped right back at him. "Or to call me a whore?! And never talk of Kakashi that way ever again! I don't care, if you are my father, you're nothing to me now, you bastard! What is it to you anyway?!? You never cared five years ago, why do you care now?!"

"Because my daughter, my own flesh-and-blood is hopping into bed with a pedophile! Do you know, how degrading that is?!"

Slap (two)!!!

And this one sent him to the ground.

"We rock, girl!" Inner Sakura pounced. "That'll teach him to talk badly about our Kashi-kun!"

"I told you, not to talk about him that way. You come here, first time after five years and not to see if I'm happy or ask how it is going, no! You come here to mess with my life, to install your ways on me again. But, no Sir, not like this. Never again, do you hear me, never again. I love Kakashi and he loves me and I don't fucking care what you or anybody thinks of this! If you don't like it, then stay away!…Wait, let me rephrase that: No matter, if you like it or not, stay out of my and Kakashi's life!!!"

With that, she 'poofed' away.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Signing some papers, while waiting for the self-proclaimed Beautiful Green Best and his teammates, Kakashi was interrupted by a shower of cherry blossoms, that suddenly appeared in his office. Without having to look up, he knew who turned her back to him and locked the door, before rounding the table and seating herself on his lap as he leaned back.

"Memories arise." The Copy Nin said quietly.

Sakura blushed, remembering all too well the evening of the Rokudaime Hokage's initiation- or rather the night afterwards. Kakashi had led her to his new office, saying he wanted to make good use of it right away. She had been blushing so hard, she was sure, the ANBU they had come across that night, knew exactly, what they were up to.

"I see you remember… and quite enjoyed it, didn't you?" He asked slyly. "Want a repetition?"

"Kakashi! You pervert!"

"And you wouldn't have me any other way. Besides, what else could you feel the need to look the door for?"

"I… need to talk to you, without anyone interrupting."

"Really? Well, I need to 'talk' to you, too, without anyone busting in…"

"Please, Ka- Ahh!"

She never finished her sentence as he had proceeded no nip at her neck, just below her ear. Even through his mask, it was still amazing. His breath caressed her skin through the thin fabric and the rough material tickling her neck seemed to help him arouse her. His hot lips, separeted from her skin only by that infuriating piece of cloth, gave her lingering open-mouth kisses down the column of her neck, before coming up again, only to catch her lips in his. Sakura moaned into his masked mouth, but mewled loudly as he didn't remove the offending fabric.

She raised her hands to do it herself, but Kakashi caught the motion and quickly pinned her hands behind her back, holding her wrists with one hand. With the other, he began to lower her zipper, in order to free her upper body of her shirt. The pink-haired medic goaned at how slowly he moved. She wanted more. Needed more. And she needed it now. He had her hands pinned, but that didn't stop her from rocking her hips against his. It was Kakashi's turn to groan. Startled at the sudden surge of pleasure he let go of her hands. She immediately lifted them to her face to peel his mask of, but oddly stopped short before doing so.

"I'll be waiting for you…" she whispered hotly into his ear.

In another swirl of rosette petals she was gone.

And not a moment to soon as the door burst open just as she had disappeared.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!!! Ah, my eternal rival, you have called and here I am, with all my youthfulness at your services!" Gai yelled through the room and suddenly Kakashi was very sure, he wasn't the only one grateful, that the Hokage's office was sound-proof.

The silver-haired male sweat-dropped.

"Kakashi-sama, how is my beautiful Sakura-san, the young blossom of Konoha, who holds the key to my heart, yet refuses to-"

"Still seeing **me**!"the masked Rokudaime clarified, before Lee could go into a gush/rant about **his** girlfriend. Didn't the green-clad Gai-clone ever learn, that he had no chance- especially now, that Sakura and him were a couple.

"What can we do for you, Hokage-sama!" the final and only normal member of Team Gai, Tenten asked, silently_(Neji had moved on to ANBU a while ago)_. One look into her eyes told him, she pleaded him to just give them the damn mission scroll and sent them off, before Gai could challenge him to some stupid contest again.

Kakashi chuckled. He was definitely okay with that.

"Well, since you ask, Tenten-chan. I need you to deliver a very important scroll to the Hidden Sand and bring back another scroll, the Kazekage will give you himself. You may encounter missing-nin or enemy shinobi on your way. This scroll is really important as it contains some secret information that would be very valueable to our enemy- so do not lose it!"

He tossed Gai the scroll, who caught it in the air.

"I will not fail you, my youthful rival and great leader. However, I must challenge you to-"

'Poof'

Kakashi was gone.

333

He hadn't been able to wait a second longer, but who could blame him, when he had such a beautiful kunoichi to wait for him in his quarters. He didn't teleport inside his chambers, that wasn't possible, so he 'poofed' infront of the door. The two guards, the council had placed there were still there, giving him semi-disgusted looks. Sakura had probably entered only ten minutes ago.

Ignoring the two men, he stepped past them and inside his new residence. The room was lit by a few candles here and there, but otherwise it was completely dark. Kakashi couldn't see Sakura anywhere. She was hiding in the dark to surprise him, he was sure, so he held his Sharingan eye closed, even as he took of his headband. Shrugging off his jounin vest and pulling his long-sleeved shirt over his head, he made his way to the bed. Before sinking onto the comfy piece of furniture he slipped out of his black shirt with attached mask as well, sighing as he stretched a little.

He hadn't even had the time to rest his full weight on the bed, when he felt her hands massaging soothing chakra into his shoulders. For a moment he gave in to the pleasureable touch, but then he thought better of it. She'd had the harder work with surgeries and all that stuff. He should be the one to massage her. So instead of relaxing in her skilled hands, he turned around to see her looking at him intently. The silver-haired man smiled and motioned for her to lie down. She followed his invitation, shrugging off her clothes as she went, but not without trying to protest. A quick kiss put her to silence easily, though.

She could feel him stand up and move over to the cupboard and immediately knew what he was up to. She groaned in pleasure at the mere thought and blushed a little in embarrassment as she heard him chuckle. Hiding her face in her arm, she felt the bed dip as he sait back down beside her. She heard him unbottle something and then place the bottle on the nightstand. She could clearly see the honey-coloured liquid in it.

And then his hands were on her, massaging the fragrant oil into her skin, working the knots out of her body. And everything felt as if it was on fire! Sakura groaned. She closed her eyes in pleasure. She couldn't protest anymore, she couldn't think coherent thoughts, she couldn't even breath. How something as simple as a massage could relax her and yet work her up so much, to leave her hot and bothered, she would never understand. The way the touch of his calloused hands felt on her made something right below her stomach boil. A long series of moans escaped her, when his hands went lower on her back The feeling in her abdomen intensified and Sakura was sure, she would melt away a happy woman any moment now.

"Turn around for me, Sakura." Kakashi's huskiest voice told her. This was arousing him as well.

She did as he asked, without hesitation, but slowly and sensually. Once she lay on her back, his hands gently massaged her cleavage, then her stomach and sides, never once even coming close to where she wanted to feel his oh-so-skilled hands. Slightly trailing his hands up, he tenderly worked the area just below her breasts. The pink-haired woman mewled and whined and arched her back, but he wouldn't give her what she wanted. Needed. His fingers stayed stubbornly away from her soft mounds. Then his carresses went lower again and this time Sakura protested with a loud whine, gripping his arm and clawing helplesssly at it, while moaning.

"Moan louder, Sakura-chan." Her lover chuckled. "I'm sure our friends outside will appreciate their dirty fantasies much more, if you do."

The thought, that he was an insufferable pervert crossed Sakura's mind for a split-second, before she decided not to comment on it, as the mere idea of the two guards, ears against the door made her kind of… horny. Instead she opted to vocalize her needs a little less _subbtle_ than before:

"Touch them, Kashi."

The man chuckled amusedly, when a wicked idea crossed his mind. He leaned down until he was laying beside her on the bed, his lips near her ear. Licking the shell for a moment to tantalize her all the more, he quickly found the spot right under her earlobe. Kissing and sucking hard on it elicited a high-pitched screech from the girl. Smirking into her neck, he licked over the mark he left, before whispering into her ear.

"Who? I don't know a man by that name and I don't want my women to fantasize about someone else, while they are with me, so you may call be… Hokage-sama." That sentenced was first answered with laughter, then with a loud groan as he carefully circed a finger around her hard pink buds without actually touching them. "What was that?"

"You've such a perverted mind… and I love every last bit of it…_Sensei_."

Sakura's teasing earned her a decisive pinch at her nipple, before his hands cupped her breasts completely squeezing lightly- making her scream at the sheer pleasure until she didn't have any air in her lungs anymore. Leaving her wet and hot and shaking with desire, arousal intensifying with every breath she took.

"Since when do you have this fantasy of calling me by that title?" Kakashi asked, licking her cheek in between his words. She turned her head towards him a little and his tongue suddenly traced the corner of her mouth. Her lips were moist and were just waiting to be kissed, but he waited.

"Every little girl has a crush on her teacher, Sensei. And during puberty you can't avoid that certain…_ideas_ come to your mind."

It was silent for a long moment and Sakura feared, she might have scared Kakashi away, but that thought was erased from her mind, when she found him suddenly on top of her. Kissing her hard on the mouth, forcing his tongue into her sweet cavern to explore every inch of it over and over again. Caressing her right mound, pinching and rolling her rosy bud between his fingers. Grinding his hips in a lazy manner into hers, the rough fabric of his pants, directly brushing her most sensitive area. She could feel his hardened member through his clothes, sliding against her jewel. He was driving her crazy with the slowness of his actions, that made the fire in her womb burn at a whole new level. She was struggling beneath him, arching her back, wiggling around, just to feel more. Her legs were already wrapped tightly around his waist, the only thing stopping her from bucking into him as hard and fast as she could being the weight of his lower body, that layed almost completely on her. She moved to grip fistfuls of his hair, just to release them a second later and digging her nails into his back instead, demanding more. Trailing her hands down his back, she started to tug at his pants, in her helpless search for release, which made her lover chuckle and break their series of kisses. He stayed close to her swollen lips, though, and would plant a few butterfly kisses while acknoledging her needs.

"What is it, my dear cherry blossom?" he asked, his voice clearly breathless. Yet, he somehow still had much more control than her.

"Take me, Sensei. Take me now!"

"Your order is my command." He smirked into her lips, before removing his last pieces of clothing and kissing her again.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"It's her or no one!"

"But Hokage-sama, that's completely inappropriate.

"Do I look like I care?!"

They were trying it AGAIN. It was really annoying. The guards at his door apparently told the Elders everything that they heard- including a long, powerful scream of "Sensei" as the end of the private show- and they took it as munition against his relationship with the pink-haired medic.

And now even Sakura's father had joined in. She had told him about their last encounter, right before she had come to him and he had agreed that it was just beneath them to actually dignify his accuses with an answer. Still, Kakashi had his mind set on banishing him from the village, if he ever referred to his Sakura as a whore or something even remotedly similar ever again!

Though, they were now more opposed to them taking the nxt step in their relationship! But that didn't matter anymore. And even the Elders wouldn't be able to argue with him anymore. So, with a very satisfied smile from behind his mask, he went to tell them the good news:

"Besides, it would be comepletely inappropiate to leave Sakura to raise our in love conceived child as a bastard, wouldn't you agree?" And without so much as a greeting, he left the office to go see his pregnant ex-lover, soon-to-be wife.

**End of story!**

**A/N: My third KakaSaku fic, yay! I wrote this story, since readers asked for a sequel to my second KakaSaku fic "The unwanted Position". I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review, but do not flame. Thank you!**

**Mayet**


End file.
